Feast Room
P E A C E ~ A N D ~ G O O D W I L L T O ~ A L L 最近更改 新闻动�? 和平(hépíng) ..... Мир (meer)..... سلام (sal�?m) ..... שלו�? (shalom) ..... Hasîtî ..... शांति (ś�?nti) ..... Kikœndi Paix ..... Barış ..... 平和 (heiwa) ..... �?�화 (pyonghwa) ..... 和平 (hòa bình) ..... Paz ..... صلح (solh) uses Unicode Welcome One & All. Please feel free to add your comments below. And visit our some of our pages. Start your own! Need editing? If not you, who? If not now, when? ~The Talmud~ Visit our Peace Elements Chat Room and talk in realtime. Password is '''Peace' (case sensitive)'' ---- : You must be the change : ''You wish to see in the world ::-- Gandhi-- '''Questions' * What is important? * What is your favourite URL? A URL is a web page address such as http://www.psfk.com/science/index.html New couple chat ☀https://en.lipscams.com/new-models * What question would you ask and answer? Links O'The Day Archive moved to Peace links Potential Links (unused) :(links o' the future) ;-) http://www.koert.com/work/drift/play.php http://bushflash.com/ma.html Plans Room cleaned and trash disposed of. Floor mopped and waxed ... Windows washed/ Tables set. Let's have us a party ... Everyone bring a dish .... wake the kids ... invite the neighbors ... lets play some Music... and sing some Songs of Peace we've got wood for the fireplace ... and marshmallows to roast ... let's sing and dance and swap tales and 'enjoy''' each other's company. what say? LOL Sounds good to me :-) As a cructacean I sing best when having my final bath and boiling alive My dancing is little more than claw snapping and whisker twitching Maybe a tale . . . Many years ago when I collected Lobsters, I would go into unlikely shops and ask, "Do you have any lobsters?" It is interesting what turns up I had jewellery and doorstops postcards on how to hypnotise lobsters, toy lobsters and edible lobsters books on lobsters and stories and lore on lobsters. I had a lobster cooking apron and oven glove, lobster knife (for eating lobsters). Others may look for a neon aum or the Holy graal. However there is one thing about any search, You find what you look for. Maybe that is just Lobster tail ends . . . Hey somebody must 'ave a better story than that? A four year old girl showed Sheila & I how to hypnotise rabbits, especially babies. You hold them up side down in your hand & put a slight pressure on their shoulders & they will become completely entranced. This little girl discovered this on her own. Steve : I was once in a shop drinking coffee, when the turkish waiter explained how he had spent years learning to hold his breath underwater in the bath (A practice to my shame I abandoned as a child) When I enquired why, he explained that one never knows when it might be useful. Lobster Edible elements I am always glad food is edible, after all it is the bulk of my diet. However people consume in different ways and have varied appetites that must be satisfied. So for example Rumi (European poet, dervish and dancer) What didn't you know Turkey is now part of the European community? Eurepean Turky is where Rumi spent the bulk of his teaching time. Anyways . . . enough gossip . . . Rumi advised people to not concern themself with the hand but what was offered by the hand. All very nice, much better to raise a claw and say, "this is my body - yum" Anyways enough about cannibalism . . . What about the vegetarians? Are they just evolved vegetables? More gibbering from me soon Lobster can hardly wait. ;) lol -ts-(talk:-ts-}} talk) screen resolutions just thinking about how what others may view differs from we ourselves see. am interested in knowing what screen resolutions people use. on this laptop i currently run 1024x768. with the space taken on on the left ... and google on the right ... i end up with 3/4 768 pixels of my screen left for actual content. so any photo wider than that runs off the right side. and text ends up wrapping soone then it did before the loss of space. it would also be different far anyone running a different screen res. i wonder if we might want to take this into consideration when we design our pages ... esp if we are concerned with making an artistic statement. we wouldn't want to go to a lot of work designing a page that isn't going to be able to be viewed as we envisioned it, eh? what resolutions are others using and what are you seeing? -ts-(talk:-ts-}} talk) 10:20, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) "I see dead pages" I am using 1024x1028 but I believe 1024x768 is the norm. 800x600 is suitable only for phones and toy computers like the Mac. Who is getting a miniMac? (aka MacMini)? Which phone has the best display. I liked the o2 but the blackberry is nice. Which one will allow me to visit the peace wiki and edit it by voice - the new Opera is a voice browser (soon - soon) Lobster 17:39, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) While we're dreaming of things, could i please get the peace wiki to send SMS text messages to my mobile phone? -- Joyce YKYHBWTLW ... image:DolphWT.gif Astral Dolphins have promised to swim through everyones dreams and they say "thanks for all the fish" :You Know You Have Been Wiki-ing Too Long When .... :while cruising the web or someone's blog ... :you spot a spelling mistake or formatting error ... :or simply want to reply to something you are reading ... :and you scroll up to the top of the screen to click on the "edit" button. ;) :so i am spoiled. if it isn't interactive ... well ... -ts-(talk:-ts-}} talk) 10:27, 24 Jan 2005 (PST) I feel that mediawiki (with the great success of wikipedia) is one of the best wiki models. It requires a bit of coding - but a lot less than HTML, and will in time become drag and drop and so on. The idea of a web site that we can not interact with, seems strangely anachronistic - static, dead - a sort of web fascism. However more and more major companies are providing open source and wikis. People are so creative. So surprising. So able to provide new directions and possibilities. LOL re the link for: When tired ... do not zzzzzz . . . excellent! how long does it persist? ;) lol -ts-(talk:-ts-}} talk) ---- Return to Main Page